


The Absol and the Pyroar

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Pokespe Fairytails [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe-Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Pokemon, Alternate Universe-Spiritual Pokemon, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: There once lived an Absol and Pyroar who teamed up despite their past being not so friendly. It goes from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of The Fox and the Wolf.
> 
> There's other versions, but I got this from The Orange Fairy Book.
> 
> And the original story features canines, why are there felines, what the hell?
> 
> Characters: Fox (Absol!Y), Wolf (Pyroar!Malva)

Near the chilly mountains of Kalos, there stood Dendemille Town, where its people and Pokemon work together quietly during the day to farm, and rest when the sun set. Despite the hard work in farming on such poor soil, the residents were content, for this was a good life in their view.

One summer night, when the full moon shone on the snowy road, a great Pyroar named Malva dashed through, burning the snow that blocked her way.

 _“Ugh I’m starving,”_ she grumbled to herself as the cold wind rush into her. _“Eating trash for a week. That’s for the most lowly of Pokemon! But no one would know from my bones peering out. Why the hell do Pokemon even age anyways? I would’ve gotten a delicious Delibird by now! If only I could’ve eaten that miserable red Absol who killed Lysandre two weeks ago! She was much fatter than her ragtag group of friends, but nooooo...she had to have her Lucario mate be awake and be a fucking Absol. Why the fuck did Xerneas even created them to be so fast and small? Ugh, at this rate, I should probably should just eat another Pyroar, but let’s just see what this town has.”_

While the Pyroar was thinking of this, the same Absol she reviled, under the name of Y, was galloping on the forest road that was bound to meet Malva’s.

 _“Damn those Swanna,”_ she growled internally as the chilly wind flew into her long white fur. _“Their songs of their young and eggs is not helping matters right now. If only we were like Tierno and be able to live off on sunlight! But oh well. I can just hope I make it out alive with a huge Swanna for the night. I don’t think I have any milk left for the poor kids….”_

She slowed into a stop when she was near to a tree that blocked her way, then started thinking thoroughly of the plans she had for the night hunt.

Malva arrived soon after, then looked around on the road she’s on.

And she caught the sight of a red horn striped with scars.

“Mmmm….Absol…” She crouched down, licking her lips, then leapt, her jaws filled with saliva and knives sharpened to make her kill.

The Absol heard the Pyroar’s footsteps, and swiftly stepped away, letting Malva fall onto the spot where she was.

“Hello Malva,” Y greeted with a smile. “How’s it going? Been a long time hasn’t it?”

Malva snarled at the battle-scarred Absol’s smile. What an puny, lowly creature, with such audacity to kill of the most noblest Pokemon in the world. She wanted to claw off that smile on her face and open all those scars over her body, leaving her at the mercy of Death, but decided it would be best to stand up to actually do that.

“Yes, indeed it has been a long time,” she agreed while gritting her teeth. “And how are you too, _Y_? You were positively glowing the last time I saw you.

“Times changed,“ she shrugged and scanned the front of the Pyroar’s body. “And apparently, times had changed for you too. What happened? Death gave you some bad fortune?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just you,” Malva growled, then crouched down and opened her saliva filled maw. “And it would be great to end this bad fortune.”

Y backed away further, then said, “Look here Malva. As much as it is tempting to eat me, you would barely get any food at all. I’m all skin and bones, and I’m pretty sure fur is horrible to eat. So how about I take to a place where you can get some great cheese stored in an old well covered in brown blankets?”

Malva stood up, and thought on the offer. As much as it would be satisfying to eat this mangy creature who killed her former leader, it wouldn’t be very filling either. But even if she was lying, she can always just kill her and roast her into the perfect meal.

“Hm….I will accept the offer,” she said. “But any trick you pull on me and you will have a new home in my stomach!”

“Deal,” Y replied.

Malva grinned evilly. "Excellent."

“So anyways...." Y started, much to Malva's annoyance. "There is this human who in the summer makes enough cheese to last for a year, and as I said, it is stored in an old well covered in brown blankets. I or one of my friends would go into the bucket while the other turns the crank to get the cheese, and it makes an excellent dinner when the day was unlucky or we’re just lazy.”

Malva tried to detect any contradiction, anything that would make it justifiable to tear that thing into shreds. She cursed inwardly, then finally spoke. “That sounds easy. Lead the way.”

The Absol nodded, and dashed noiselessly out of the forest and onto the road shone by the moon, the Pyroar following her silently with the cold wind.

Out of the road they were soon, and behind the houses where humans dwelled, perfectly hidden in the shadows of the night.

“So are we close yet?” Malva snarled as she raced across the cool grass. “You seem really tempting to eat right now.”

“Yes,” Y growled, not even turning back to her companion in mid-leap. “So don’t complain or eat me.”

She was about to break into another leap, when the wind brought the smell of roasting meat to their noses.

“Oh crap,” Y muttered.

“What?!” Malva snarled.

The delighted growls and barks of Mightyena then resounded through the air.

“That’s why,” she growled, then leapt towards a tree and scrambled behind it, the Pyroar following after, but to the tree next to her companion.

“So how long we have to wait here?” Malva whispered.

“Probably thirty minutes,” the Absol whispered back. 

“Gods damn it,” the Pyroar swore.

“I know.”

Suddenly, a growl echoed in the darkness.

“What is that?” Y whispered.

“Your stomach obviously,” Malva hissed. Soon enough, another growl was heard again.

“Well that’s just fucking great,” the Absol muttered. “Let’s hope Xerneas on our side today.”

For thirty minutes, both of them stayed still as statues, praying that they wouldn’t caught by their rumbling stomachs. The wind continued to bring them the old news that is the howls of the Mightyena and the tempting aroma of the roasting meat. Such vexation the two had, that it gave them the overwhelming desire to run out of the darkness and go into the house, whether to get the meat or kill the Mightyena, it really didn’t matter. But of course, they had enough self-control to not do that.

After the thirty minutes passed and the barking ceased, the two then broke into a silent gallop, until Y stopped.

“We’re here,” she whispered.

“No shit Zygarde,” Malva muttered.

The Absol rolled her eyes, then said, “I’m going to jump over the wall first. Is that fine with you?”

“Go ahead,” the Pyroar grumbled.

Y nodded, then leapt over the wall, feeling the cold wind on her marred face, then landed gracefully on the other side.

“ _Thank Xerneas, I get a head start,_ ” she thought to herself, then sprinted towards the well. “ _Now if she can trip over that wall and expose herself…._ ”

She then heard the Pyroar landing onto the grass with a loud thump.

She skittered into a halt in front of the well. “ _Gods damn it,_ ” she cursed to herself, but turned towards the Pyroar, who had jogged right next to her.

“So you weren’t lying…” Malva mused.

“I am a Pokemon of my word,” she assured. She pulled down the brown blankets, and once it was done, she went on her hind legs, planted her forepaws onto the stone wall of the well, and looked down.

The white moon stared at her back.

“Look at this wonderful cheese!” she cried, then prayed for the Pyroar to think it was cheese.

The Pyroar mimicked her movements, and her eyes widened.

“It really is wonderful,” she said, trying not to drool.

 _“Thank you holy gods!”_ Y praised, then turned towards the Royal Pokemon. “So want to go down and eat the cheese?”

“Oh yes,” the Pyroar replied with gleaming eyes while licking her mouth greedily.

She went back onto her four paws, and backed little distance away from the well.

She crouched, and in a few moments, let go into a pounce.

But she never landed.

Roars of pain rumbled the yard, but Y never heard all of it, having retreating to the shadows and onto the path that will take her to the Swanna house.

 _“Perhaps that was a harsh treatment on Malva,”_ she mused as she galloped over the grass. _“Even if for some reason she didn’t get killed by the humans, she would surely die from those injuries. But what can I do? She would kill us, sooner or later.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The Malva vs Y we all need, right guys?


End file.
